The Water and the Lightning; Kumo's Finest and Kiri's Best
After the successful awakening of his Mangekyō Sharingan, Aoi Uchiha was out to hone on his skill with his newly acquired technique. This had him venturing out near the border of a land he never ventured to call the Land of Equilibrium. Aoi wanted to see if the people in this land had anything new that he could possibly obtain in his quest to awaken more techniques in his sharingan. He knew at the most, they could most likely give him a good fight of some sort. "The landscape of this land is bizarre. Here I walk in a valley, and not even 2 miles back there is a mountain that reaches the heavens." Aoi says to himself. Stretching, Uranaisha continues to walk along the Equilibrium border, checking the sensory field that he had set up with his magnetic ability. He yawned, "I better make this quick, my sister has her Tokubetsu Jonin ceremony in a few hours," Uranaisha goes back to navigating the carefully cultivated border, before sensing a powerful chakra, one that reacted oddly with his border. "Weird," he thought, "it only reacts like that when there is a strong water chakra signature, but I'm pretty sure there is no water nature shinobi out at the moment," Uranaisha crouches low before utilizing Chakra Propulsion Technique to move him to the area in question. "Kind of find it weird how, I haven't seen anyone in quite a while, no travelers, shinobi, nothing." Aoi says to himself. Aoi then stops and sits down, he pulls out a water bottle and takes a drink. "sigh..... I have walked a pretty good while, need to rest a little." Aoi looks around and still finds no signs of a person. Closing the gap between his prior location and the location of the disturbance, Uranaisha deactivated his technique. He hid in the trees of the valley, carefully surveying the intruder. "He doesn't look like a threat to the village, then again, the fact that he came here and looks neither lost or upset hum a different tune," Uranaisha thought, "He meant to come here, and even appears to be looking for something, but what is he looking for?" Uranaisha opened up his sensory ability, allowing Aoi's chakra to wash over him. "Just like I thought, he's no joke, and that watery feel to his chakra feels familiar, yet I can't place it. There's also something else to his chakra, a hint of darkness, maybe the beginnings of hate? Hmmmmm..." Uranaisha continued to survey Aoi. Aoi gets up and looks around again, something catches his eye but he doesn't worry about it, he picks up his things and continues down the path towards a village in this bizarre land. Uranaisha watches Aoi continue down the path. "Why does that hint of darkness and that powerful chakra feel so familiar?" Uranaisha pondered before remembering the description that his mentor gave him of Sasuke's chakra, "Could this person be a Uchiha? Heading to our village?" Uranaisha remembered the tales uttered of Obito's and Madara's infamy, of Obito easily controlling Yagura, one of Kiri's Mizukages among other things. Using the Chakra Propulsion Technique once more, he rocketed past the path before stopping and stepping onto a further part of the path. "May I ask what you are doing here?" Uranaisha asked Aoi pointedly. "Pretty fast he is." Aoi says in his head. "Well, considering I don't know who you are, I'm not inclined to tell you why I am here. You must of been spying on me, I haven't seen anyone in hours, so I ask who are you?" Aoi says as his tone gets more firmer and louder. "I asked you first Uchiha, after all, you are in my village and my land," Uranaisha paused, "so I repeat, what are you doing in our land?" Uranaisha began drawing his sword. Taking notice of what he said, Aoi could tell that this man was a advanced sensory type ninja. "I wouldn't get to jumpy, you may regret your next move knowing what you know." Aoi says referring to Uranaisha drawing his sword. "I am in this village to hone on my skill, or do you have a problem with that." Aoi says tilting his head slightly. "I do not have a problem with you honing your skill, but I do have a problem with you walking into my village like it is yours. I sure that you are well aware of fellow clan mates treachery in the past Shinobi World War. Therefore, while this may be considered generalizing, I will not just let a Uchiha stroll into my village," Uranaisha paused to put his sword away, "now this is not a judgment against you but rather extreme caution for what your clan is capable of," Aoi clicks his tongue while shaking his head and says, "Well I didn't walk into your village as if it was mine, as a matter of fact, I don't even know where I am going so, if you would please step aside so I can find someone to fight with. Not unless you want to be my little training dummy to hone my skills." Aoi says. "Or are you just going to sit there and harass me because I'm an Uchiha and in your village?" Uranaisha stretches, "I would be more than happy to give you a fight, though let's keep it short, I have a place I need to be in a few hours," Uranaisha's face grew distant as his thoughts wandered to his younger sister back home. He focused once more, "you're up first, after all you are technically a guest and it is a proper custom to let village guests have the first move," Uranaisha said before drawing his sword once more. "Oh I'm up first, ok." Aoi says. Aoi pulls out a few kunai and throws them towards Uranaisha, and with a few hand signs, the shuriken multiply. But Aoi holds his hand in position as if he was still weaving hand signs; and with one more simple hand sign, a portion of the shuriken simply appears to the right of Uranaisha, while the ones created before continue to travel towards him. Surveying the thousands of shuriken barreling towards him, Uranaisha activated his Chakra Propulsion Technique, rushing forward to meet the tide. Pulling out his sword, he made a broad arc, clearing the shuriken directly in front of him before catching two shuriken with the tip of his sword. He discreetly activated his magnetism, magnetizing the shuriken at the hilt of his sword before sending them back at Aoi. It was then that the flicker shuriken made contact with Uranaisha, though he was able to partially deflect it. Aoi uses his speed to dash to the right of the shuriken, then he dashes to the left; Aoi moved at a pretty high rate of speed that would require someone to have proficient reflexes. As he moved from the left to the right constantly towards Uranaisha, he would switch it up so that Uranaisha wouldn't plan an attack on his movements, Aoi would dash forward, jump and dash, and do flips. Not only that but, while moving towards Uranaisha, he weaved specific hand signs. Then on one of his last movements, he ended up in a certain position, he did a one handed hand stand while pointing his finger towards Uranaisha and he uses the Water Gun Technique. "He's quite limber for a shinobi, that could be a problem," Uranaisha thought as he sensed Aoi's chakra signature moving at remarkably rapid speeds. Once it stabilized, he knew Aoi was readying something quick and effective. Getting it in a fighting stance, Uranaisha activated the Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder technique, using it as a defensive measure against the approaching water. It was then that he was overwhelmed by a fluid like chakra signature, one more powerful than the typical water affinity. It was then that Uranaisha realized what he was facing, "he's a Hozuki too? This just keeps getting better and better. Uranaisha expanded his electromagnetic lightning further, bringing it closer and closer to Aoi before breaking off a few pieces and sending them directly at Aoi. "This should be a fun, a Hozuki and Uchiha mix, however, lets see how much he knows of his own clan's weaknesses," Uranaisha pondered. He began preparing another technique, one that he knew should keep Aoi under wraps long enough for Uranaisha to make a decisive move. As the Lightning technique was in coming towards Aoi, he balanced himself out to where he was completely still while doing his one handed handstand. After shooting his water gun technique, Aoi weaves one handed hand seals with his hand that was pointing at Uranaisha. While that was happening, a mirror of water appeared in front of Aoi, but was not apart of his one handed hand seals. The water mirror does its job and reflects what Uranaisha was doing; then from the hand that he was doing the hand stand on, a formula emerged and engulfed the area Aoi and Uranaisha was in. If Uranaisha did nothing, the seal would seal him up, more than likely ending the battle. "Lets see him get out of this." Aoi said. Uranaisha laughed, "he's even a fuinjutsu user? this just keeps getting better and better," he paused to nick his finger, watching the blood pool on the tip before searching his memory for a blood seal. Remembering the Reverse Summoning Technique Seal, Uranaisha activated it, slamming it into the ground and bringing himself out of the trap with the help of the space-time formula. "This guy is dangerous," Uranaisha thought as Aoi's unique chakra washed over him once more, "the fact that he is a Uchiha makes him dangerous enough, but the fact that he's a Hozuki and has knowledge of fuinjutsu means that he is quite powerful. I can not afford to take him lightly," Uranaisha readied a few shuriken before sending them at Aoi and multiplying them. As those barreled down on Aoi, Uranaisha drew his sword, before beginning to run lightning chakra through it. With a quick slash, Uranaisha released a lightning crescent that followed the shuriken. Aoi still in his hand stands looks at the thousands of shuriken and says to himself, "Hmm, what to do next......ahhh, lets see if he will have fun with this." Still in his one handed hand stand, a shadow appears next to Aoi, though standing straight up. It weaves a few hand signs, and a shadow of seemingly water wave comes out of its mouth hitting the Shuriken and the crescent of lightning's shadow. Though it hit the shadow of the two techniques, physically the shuriken all fell, and the lightning crescent dispersed as if it hit water. The shadow in eye blinding speed barrels through the grounds surface towards Uranaisha's shadow. All while Aoi weaves more hand signs. Watching the shadow clone knock out his shuriken with a wave of shadow water should have surprised Uranaisha, but over his years of wandering, he had learned to expect techniques that were random. "Hmm," he thought, "how to knock out a shadow? Neither ninjutsu, kenjutsu or taijutsu would work...damn it, I should've paid attention when Mimoto was showing me how to break down form,". Waiting until the phantom was almost on top of him, Uranaisha switched with a nearby log. He regrouped back in the trees, content to survey Aoi once more. "Interesting, he hasn't activated his Sharingan yet....Is that because he does not feel challenged enough, or is he trying to conserve energy for another battle?" Uranaisha thought before making a Shadow Clone, and sending it off to confront Aoi. Once the Shadow clone was near Aoi, it released a shot of wind in his direction. Uranaisha waited patiently for his surveying place to see how Aoi would react. After Uranaisha retreated back into a tree, the phantom clone did as well retreating back into nearby trees opposite of Uranaisha. Just as that was happening, Aoi takes a deep breath, and spits out a huge amount of water engulfing the area in water. But, using his skill with water release, he gathers up all the water that he spit out and forms a huge wave. He then rides the wave towards the wind technique and Uranaisha's clone engulfing the twister with the wave, and destroys the clone. "No use in just trying to look for him." Aoi says to himself, with a simple tap of his foot, the wave disperses in all directions, knocking trees over like nothing. The water would clear out some area as well, as Aoi made the water keep on going as he just stood in the middle of the battlefield. "Me clearing out the area of trees with help me out a bit for the moment since im not using my sharingan." Aoi waits for Uranaisha's next move. Uranaisha jumped above the tree line as he watched the giant wave take out his surveying spot and much of the surrounding forest. "I hope you plan on cleaning up this mess you made," muttered Uranaisha as he watched most of the forest being swept away, "On the bright side, he saved me from having to summon all of this water," Uranaisha thought before utilizing the available water to create a giant waterfall. He sent it in the direction of Aoi before adding a little surprise to it. He calmly awaited Aoi's response. Aoi looks at the vortex of water, and awaits it to hit him, upon near impact Aoi seeps into the ground and avoids the technique. After a few seconds up comes up out of the water and looks a Uranaisha. "I know you have something else up your sleeve, I'll make an offer, im sure you have asked yourself why haven't I activated my sharingan yet, its a reason to it. So how about you show me what you have, and I will activate my sharingan so we can have more fun." Aoi says standing on the water looking Uranaisha. Uranaisha stood on the remaining water as well, calmly considering what Aoi had offered. He paused before responding, "So you do have the sharingan, as I thought, your power level was to great for a Uchiha without the sharingan. As for your offer, I shall accept, for this battle has gotten rather boring, seeing as neither of us has been able to effectively hit the other. However, my demand still stands that this battle cannot take too long for I do have a place that I'll need to be at soon," Uranaisha paused to look down at his watch, which read about hour before his sister's ceremony. "Well, let me introduce to my little ability, Hurricane Release: Righteous Rage!" Uranaisha release a large pent up wave of lightning and wind infused energy in the form of a tornado that gathers up the excess water in the area before barreling towards Aoi. "Well damn, that could be a problem." Aoi says as he activates his Sharingan. Aoi then screams, "Umm, sorry in advance for what I'm about to do, you may have a lake after this." Then flames manifest on Aoi's finger tips and he slams his hand into the ground and a barrier erects, encasing Aoi, the barrier was well enough strong to hold the twister. The twister would disperse from the more stronger defensive power of the barrier. Then Aoi claps his hands together and spits out a humongous amount of water, as the whole area and more is engulfed in Water. Then Aoi builds up a lot of water into this one massive wave, but this time, the wave had thousands of sharks. "Ah yes, the infamous Uchiha Flame Formation, you just seem to have a bundle of tricks don't you?" Upon seeing the the wave of a thousand sharks closing on him quickly, Uranaisha created a vast wall of lightning to slow down the large amount of water sharks. Seizing the small window frame that the wall afforded him, he utilized the Body Replacement Technique to position himself behind the wave, before pulling out his sword and infusing it with wind chakra. He then created a couple of shadow clones and sent them towards Aoi with their swords at the ready. "Let's see how quick this guy is a dodging," Uranaisha thought as the water created began to recede into the form of a lake. "Hmmm.....I'm going to have to think of a name for the lake, as well as explanation for why the lake is suddenly there," Uranaisha shuddered at the thought before preparing his clincher technique. Aoi turns around to see the clones feet away from him, using his sharingan he placed both clones in a genjutsu. And then he said to himself, "This is going to take a lot out of me, but meh." Then, Aoi creates a chibi clone of himself and says, "This is my strongest technique, well of my Hozuki side that is." Then the clone rushes towards Uranaisha. "Steaming Danger Tyranny? How many tricks do you have in that bag?" Uranaisha replied, shocked to see a Aoi with the Second Mizukage's technique. "This could be a problem.....too bad Akisu wasn't here, he could easily stuff that thing into his "locker"..." Uranaisha thought. Thinking carefully, he scratched his mind for a way to slow down this giant thing. Surveying the field around him, he activated his Hurricane Release once more, creating a horizontal tornado to drop upon the Steaming Danger Tyranny. He dropped the tornado on top of the steaming danger like a cone, applying Body flicker in order to speed up the process and make sure he caught it. Uranaisha then activated the magnetic field that he been building up prior, using it to create a "seal" around the base of the upside down tornado. Realizing the Steam Danger Tyranny was about to explode, he waited grimly to see if his make-shift "seal" and "trap" would hold. It did, as the rapidly spinning winds of the tornado created a counter-wind that cut through the explosion. Sitting down, he felt a drop of sweat drip down his face, "Whew, I've never been pushed this hard before since battling my former captain back at home," Uranaisha muttered. What Uranaisha didn't realize was that Aoi had a special ability that enabled him to heat and cool his water techniques. Upon explosion not only did he heat up the Tyranny from the technique its self, but he heated it up with his ability as well which caused the heat emanating from the tyranny even hotter, which in cause made the explosion hotter. The heat made the molecules in the explosion move rapidly, making gas which disoriented the magnetic field and the counter wind. This disorientation was enough time for the Tyranny to reform and go on the offensive as it rushed towards Uranaisha with a blade ready to slice him. Uranaisha yawned, realizing that he should've thought of the idea that came to mind sooner. Taking out one of his largest scrolls, he activated the Generic Seal that was placed upon it, allowing him to invert the seal onto the Steaming Danger Tyranny that was bearing down on him quickly. Using the remains of the magnetic field to slow the clone down slightly, he activated the seal once more, this time on his scroll, forcing the over-committed clone into the large scroll that Uranaisha had opened. Sweating from the large chakra loss that accompanied inversion of the seal, Uranaisha rolled up the scroll. "Well, thanks for the Steaming Danger Tyranny clone," Uranaisha responded, "I will be sure to treasure him as my trump card when not facing Hozukis such as yourself, so what's your next move Uchiha?". "Well, since you said your self that we had an hour left, I have 2 more techniques I can unveil to you since you are worthy of them being used." Then Aoi weaves a few hand signs, and a clone is made, but then a clear substance was also around the clone and it goes into the clone as if it merged with the clone. Then Aoi commands to clone to attack Uranaisha as it dashes off towards him at immense speeds. "Now what will you do?" "A clone......" Uranaisha thought, a little bit let down until he picked up the clear substance on his radar. Curious as to what that chakra substance was that Aoi infused into the clone, Uranaisha opened up his sensory waves once more. However, he didn't get much time to ponder further as Aoi's clone bore down on him. Swinging his electrically charged sword, he bisected the clone...or so he thought. Realizing that the clone was still coming, Uranaisha's mind raced. "Why did his attack just phase through? Does Aoi possess the Kamui? No....his eyes would have different pattern from the normal sharingan," Uranaisha thought, "Unless...I'm in a genjutsu? There were Uchiha known for their way with subtly introducing a genjutsu long before the opponent realized.." Uranaisha made the release sign while fighting the clone one handed with his sword. Nothing happened. However, Uranaisha didn't panic instead pausing to wonder, "could it be possible that he combined...the two?" as the clone landed a hit on his sword arm causing it to buckle. Gritting his teeth from the pain, Uranaisha took advantage of the clone's focus to put his theory to the test. He punched the clone while simultaneously making the release sign. Not bothering to see if his theory had been proven, he called out to Aoi, "you are full of surprises Uchiha, how many tricks do you have left in that bag of yours?" Not waiting for an answer Uranaisha activated his favorite technique connecting the minerals in the ground to Aoi's body type. Uranaisha sat down. "You are a very exceptional ninja I'll give you that, your probably the first one to figure out that its a genjutsu and clone jutsu combined. As for how many tricks I have left, there are still a couple, but the problem is.......They both kill." Aoi says sitting down on the water. "But if you would like to see what I have, I have no problem showing you at all my power, but for one of the things, I need more water; and as for the other I can show you right now." Aoi says as he stands up and slowly his eyes start to change. Aoi's pupil starts to turn blue and the tomes in his eyes start to shift into a particular shape. After a few seconds, Aoi's eyes were completely changed, anyone could see his blue eyes and his particular eye shape and believe it was some type of newly achieved eye, but it was in fact the Mangekyō Sharingan. "Well this is one of my powers, and the technique that goes with it, I don't want to use because I don't want to kill you not to sound cocky. For my second power, as I said we need more water, but are you inclined to see it and go up against it?" Aoi says looking at Uranaisha. "Hmm..." thought Uranaisha, "apparently there is not enough minerals in the area....oh well," he stood up once more and carefully stretched, whipping up all available water from the newly formed lake with a twister before unceremoniously dropping all of the accumulated water on Aoi. "Is that enough water for you?" Uranaisha chuckled while thinking, "at least I won't have to explain the lake now..." He carefully charged his sword with both lightning and wind chakra, creating a miniature hurricane around his sword. "Well, let's see it," he responded. "Ok" Aoi says as he bites his thumb and weaves hand signs for the Summoning Technique. Then Aoi slams his hands into the water and says, "Come out, Kaiju!!!" As he says that, a whole opens up with light shining from it, then an explosion of water is created, creating large wild waves. Then the head of the beast pokes out of the water and Aoi hops on it, then the head of the beast retracts back like a snake about to strike and screams a high pitched sound that could be heard miles away. "This is the Umihebi, one of my favorite Kaiju." Aoi says. "Now are you sure you want to do this?" Aoi asks. "Of course, a challenge is what makes a ninja grow after all," Uranaisha responded, fixing his ANBU mask. Once the water had crested in front of him, Uranaisha slashed at it, releasing his stored up Hurricane energy, which in turn began to eat up the water that Aoi's summon was riding on. Carefully thinking, he pressed his palm to the water activating his technique. With this he sent a huge surge of electricity through the surrounding water, while using his magnetic ability to magnify and augment the lightning's power. Within a short while the water he had dumped was either swallowed up by the Hurricane or effectively electrified. He didn't pause there though, as he used his Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball to effectively push the water away from the summon. "Let's see how he responds to this," Uranaisha said. One of the abilities of the Umihebi was to detect electro-magnetic waves of energy, and it could detect the high and low points in the water. And for the Hurricane it wasn't a problem for the Umihebi as the fins on its face erect and Aoi says, "Strike" On that command, the Umihebi coiled up and struck straight through the winds of the hurricane, splitting the winds apart with its speed and the sharpness of its fins. The Umihebi moved so fast that it caused winds of its own and some of the winds it struck through to hit the water and negate the lightning effect. It then goes in the water and strikes again, this time towards Uranaisha. Seeing the speed that the Umihebi was going, Uranaisha paused, waiting for it to come closer and closer, before jumping up at the last minute and speeding up in order to land squarely on its back. He then stabbed it with his hurricane enhanced sword directly in the back while letting the hurricane chakra expand in the wound, creating ripping winds that continued to expand and fester within the wound, widening the wound and causing further damage. Uranaisha then pressed his other hand onto the back before streaming chakra through the beast. He then summoned a clone in order to deal with Aoi. When Uranaisha landed on the Umihebi's back, it could sense him; so it thrashed around it the water, unbalancing Uranaisha. Which in cause prevented him from stabbing the Umihebi in the back with the infused sword. The lightning temporarily stoped the Umihebi, Aoi jumped from his beast and then rushes towards Uranaisha's clone, killing it. Then he dashes off to handle Uranaisha. Magnetism. Uranaisha used his magnetic ability to maintain his balance on the Umihebi, as it paused for a second from the vast quantity of lightning assaulting its system. During that fraction of time he stabbed the Umihebi utilizing a speed up to get in more stabs during that short amount of time. However, he infused his sword with lightning this time in order to increase its effectiveness. Sensing Aoi approaching, he created a wall behind him, before expanding it height and width. The Umihebi was now paralyzed for now a longer period of time, so Aoi weaves a few hand signs and slams his hands on the ground. A large amount of water was then created out of seemingly thin air. Everything was submerged in this water, but everyone could breath and talk. "Well, its more of a small sea now this area instead of a lake." Aoi says as the Umihebi gains strength back. "Hey Aoi, summon Ebi here so we can get this over with." the Umihebi says in Ginjo's conscious. "No, we will alarm his village most likely and have a problem then, and you know Ebi always wants to kill somethings, so No." Aoi responds. Aoi then weaves a few more hand signs and 5 sharks are created. They then swam towards Uranaisha at immense speeds while the Umihebi coils his head to try and bite Uranaisha who was still on his back. Being suddenly submerged was a bit surprising, though Uranaisha was fortunately prepared. Compressing the wind he had been he using prior, he created a large air bubble that he ate. Able to breathe once more, he turned his attention to the sharks approaching him quickly. "Fuck...now I have to explain the sudden appearance of sea....I am so dead when I report this back to the Daimyo and the council..." he then released tons of lightning through the water, breaking the oncoming sharks apart. He continued to electrify the water before sitting calmly. "Using water against those two would be useless," as he continued slicing away at the Umihebi's head as it tried to bite him. "Uhh, you know you can breath in this water. It isn't like any other water, its just help for the Kaiju to move better." Aoi says as the lightning tore through his sharks, the Umihebi then stopped trying to bite Uranaisha as one of he very sharp fins came at him. Aoi then used the Hydrification Technique and blended into the water. "Fuck....now he is apart the water.....how to flush him out?" Uranaisha pondered. "I could use lightning to flush him out or divide water...too bad I can't use fire or the scorch or I could dry it up," Resorting to plan A, he continued to electrify the water around him, continuing to push the level of electricity steadily upwards to the point that water began to separate. He continued this sharp uptick in lightning by drawing from his available chakra as well as lightning he had stored in external resources such as his scrolls. Utilizing all of the available energy from the lightning particles, he began applying that energy to the water source that was conducting it, beginning to slowly but surely break apart the hydrogen and oxygen molecules that make up water. It was slow going, but bit by bit he overcame the polar bond that made up H2O. However, Uranaisha's energy began to dwindle so he diverted from his repeated stabbing attempts to focus solely on separating this water. It was done. Despite the amount of water that stood in his way, Uranaisha successfully separated every single hydrogen and oxygen molecule, resulting in a high quantity of colorless gases that retreated back into the atmosphere. Uranaisha continued to hold his breath however, as he didn't know what would happen if he were to breathe in the two separated gases. Sitting down, he wiped the sweat from his face and waited for Aoi to reappear. The Umihebi did not go away, signaling that Aoi was still alive, it then slithered up straight as it it was a snake and opened its mouth to reveal Aoi in it, "Luckly, the Umihebi has a trait that I just found out about, it can survive above water for 30 minutes." Aoi says as he then jumps down from the Umihebi's mouth. "Looks like me and you have exhausted out chakra which is the main reason why I just went into the Umihebi's mouth." Aoi says as he takes a deep breath, the then takes a water bottle from his side and throws it to Uranaisha, "I want to thank you for this battle, it seems that I have just unlocked another ability to my Mangekyou Sharingan judging from how my sharingan just spun, I guess I unlock one every time my chakra is exhausted or I'm under a lot of stress. If you don't mind, before I go because I think you have like 10 minutes left, I want to test this technique out." Aoi says as he moves in towards Uranaisha. Uranaisha catches the water bottle, "No problem man, you weren't the only one who gained from this battle, I was able to try out several things that knew would work in theory, plus I now have this cool trump card," he replies. Uranaisha gets back up after taking a few swigs of the water bottle. "Well, let's see this new technique that you have cooked up dude," he said as he readied his sword and a scroll. "Damn, I never realized how big my reserves were before," Uranaisha thought, his face unreadable behind his ANBU mask, "I guess all that physical training and ANBU training in both the Equilibrium and Kumo paid off," "Ok, well here goes. First I need to show you this." Aoi says as water starts to form around him out of thin air. "This is called Ryōjin, these are its effects." Aoi says as the water touches the grass of the ground absorbing all the liquid inside it and making the grass wither away. "This is why I didn't want to use this technique, as I think you would of died, but no worries, I can make its effects not effect you." Aoi says. Then the ground starts to rumble and shake as the Ryoujin waters around him increase exponentially, you could see Aoi's chakra which was a pure blue. Then the chakra stabilizes and the Ryoujin waters start to take a form. The water builds up and up, carrying Aoi up; then the waters float up off the ground and where Aoi was in the air a dragon head starts to form. "I call this, Watatsumi Sanjin." Aoi says looking down at Uranaisha. Uranaisha just yawned, before snapping his fingers. Blowing a gentle breeze, (his chakra levels were rather low after all) he let wind the work its way through the water construct that Aoi had created before watching the wind break the construct apart. He knew that his wind wouldn't normally do that, especially at such a low setting, but he knew just how hardpressed Aoi was, as he felt Aoi's chakra levels sink ever further. "Sometimes a gentle touch will work better than force," Uranaisha thought before getting up. "Well, I would love to stay and chat a little more, but it appears that our time is up," Uranaisha said before straightening his mask once more, "this meeting never happened," he responded before disappearing. "Next stop, seeing my sister reach the level she could always be," Uranaisha thought as he sped back towards the village. "Ahh, well I guess I didn't have enough chakra considering he just blew a gust of wind at my technique, ehh oh well. I guess its a draw." Aoi says as he gets up and starts walking to the village to get some rest at their hotel. Category:LongPatrol35 Category:Great's Play of Words